Bone marrow aspiration from healthy donors with compatible tissue type to patients with acute leukemia, chronic myelogenous leukemia, and replapsed or resistant acute leukemia. Disease is initially controlled with drugs, but eventually becomes acute: aggressive, unresponsive to treatment, and fatal. Drugs, radiation treatment, and bone marrow transplantation from siblings and others result in prolonged survival.